Those Gentle Lips
by XLovegiirlX
Summary: Sweet Story, Sweet Couple! ' You don't know how much you mean to me, you don't know how much I want you. . You don't know how much I need you . I think you are the biggest and best thing that happened to me in my whole life. '


**Those Gentle Lips**

**Please read and revieuw!**

**you can imagine any character you want, because there are no names here! XX**

**Sahar.**

**

* * *

**

I was sitting on a chair in the bookroom.. Just reading a book 'The Book of Tomorrow ' , by Cecelia Ahern.. When I just wanted to turn the page a felt a little hot near my shoulder and neck.. And then I felt them..

Those soft gentle lips .. Placing a kiss with such a softness and gentleness that I almost wanted to never end it.. And it almost never did.. Just when I felt him move his lips to my ear .

. ' _I can't resist you , not here, not then, and defiantly not now_.. '' . . .

I almost smiled. But stayed with a straight face.

_'But I am reading _'. . I whined... secretly wishing that he could go on.

I felt him smile and return to a serious face behind my back. He gently places his both hands on my shoulders, and squeezed a little.

_'Ok then I will leave and let you read in peace'_ he said seriously as what. He placed another soft kiss just beneath my ear, it was a short kiss, kind of kiss you want to beg for more. To short.

And crazy like I was, I never wanted him to go away. 'NO ' I yelled. And I felt his footsteps stop , I turned around and saw him look at me innocent .

' _What's the matter love? Its ok, I also need to work if you can't right now_ '.. He said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

I placed my bookmark at my page and closed my book. Slowly redid my skirt and walked to him . I took his hand. His warm hands, were like home to me. I always loved his skin texture. He looked to our hands and smiled.

' _I Love you so very much . _. ' I said, I don't know where it came from, but it was the honest thing I could say.

' _You don't know how much you mean to me, you don't know how much I want you. . You don't know how much I need you . I think you are the biggest and best thing that happened to me in my whole life. '_

First when I began he smiled and when I ended my sentence I saw his eyes change, it was a good change. I saw them get wide and get the really intense look … which I loved so much.

He squeezed my hands. '_ I don't want you to feel the need explain to my why you aren't in the mood of kissing your boyfriend love._ ' . . . He said with his eyes looking down. . .

I took his hands again and placed a kiss into his both palms. . .

' _I know, But I want you to know, I want you to know that I do love you as much as they show in movies and books, and I want you to know that its not a statement or something, its so true, and so pure love that I want to say it all the time.. _' I explained to him.

He smiled and lifted my hand, and kissed each finger.

' _If I say the same back its so boring.. Let me think how to explain my love to you_ ' . . .

He said with a musing face . . . and while him thinking I placed soft kissed at his arm and palm . . And then I felt him . . .

' _Think my life is like 3 steps and then a great stage .. With spotlights and all .. you know what I mean .. And think those other things that are less important than the stage are different things in my life, like work, like my properties and other stuff , but you are always in the stage standing there and getting all the attention of everyone. I just wanted to tell you that you are center of my life, everything I do is related to you, what I eat, what I buy, you are always in my mind, and it scares me, because what am I going to do when the girl onstage doesn't want to stay on my stage anymore?_ '' .. . And again I saw go to the thinking statue ..

I slowly kissed his biceps, luckily me , he was wearing a white tank top and some sleep pants .. He shocked out of his thinking and smiled at me when I placed my head on his shoulders.

' _Love you _'

'_ I am all yours. Your mine . And I love you , there is no heaven, only being in your arms _'

He said and I melted of his sweet words. And I took both of his arms and placed them around my wais, I felt him tighten a little . . .

' _Do you seriously think that I rather read than spend all the nights and days kissing my boyfriends lips _? ' I asked , like it was a incredible stupid question, it was for me.

He nodded ..

' _Yes, but I hope my kissed are good enough for you my princess _'

I giggled, and slowly placed both hands both side of his face and slowly moved forwards and almost touching . .

_' I just wish there was some kind of candy with the taste of your lips . _. ' I said feeling a little cheesy and dumb ..

He slowly pressed his lips firmly against mine and I felt the most amazing sensation of my life. I slowly took a short break and then slowly begged for him parting his lips .. and he did and I kissed him very long and slowly I felt his hands move towards my hips and stay there, it went from warm to hot and I wanted that moment to feel his skin and without thinking and took his top off so fast that he just stood still for a moment.. And then went further , my hand went immediately to his chest , and felt his six pack, his abs and stoned chest, it was pure heaven.

And we went a little hot to too hot and he slowly took my earlobe between his teeth's and ends it kissing it slowly down .. And he slowly pushed the straps of my camisole down and placed a kiss on each shoulder. He placed a kiss on my eyes and took me into a bridal style to his room.

I was placed into a soft large bed , and felt him on me leaning with his head between my head and shoulders leaving wet butterfly kisses.

I sighed, he gently took the camisole off leaving me in my bra and sleep boxers . Feeling his hands explore new territory made me shiver, and I felt hem move his head down and kiss his way to my belly.

And he slowly pushed the straps of my bra off and moved his hands beneath me to remove the claps and paused and kissed the edge of my lips..

'_ Are you sure love _? '

He asked me in such a sweet and sexy tone, I couldn't say no even if I wanted to, but I wanted him so much..

I nodded and kissed him full on the lips

' _I want you so much_ ' and I saw the most beautiful eyes of the world smile to me

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

I Love sweet Love Pure Fluff stuff! X

Sweetdreams, I am going to bed

X

Sahar


End file.
